whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku
More? Ok, am I to understand this is gonna be a series of OVAs? Zahadrin (talk) 06:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I believe so. Clairemily (talk) 23:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope it will be a series! Higurashi never dies! Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 22:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Has the OVA series been cancelled? There's been only that one episode, and no recent developements. The website's been taken down too/ 23:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Any word on anything further for this series? Zahadrin (talk) 02:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts A few criticisms on this OVA thus far. Spoilers ahoy. #Pacing is too fast: Perhaps I'm just used to the VN pacing now (it's been roughly a year since I watched the anime), but the pacing in this OVA is simply... too condensed, too quick. In fifteen minutes it's already Keiichi and Rena versus the entire village? I'm a bit offput. #Lack of buildup: There's absolutely no unity of time -- leaps directly from July 7th to July 28th, IIRC, and then back to the 27th, and... what on earth happened in the intervening time? There's nearly an entire month between the start and end. Everything just kinda... happens. Rena says one line about the fact that her father died -- excuse me, but wasn't there an entire arc revolving around the fact that Rena cares about that man? What happened? #No explanations for several plot elements: Alphabet Council? Class-C virus and ŋ-173? Drastic rewrite of human history? More spirits than just Hanyuu? Could somebody shed some damn light on what's going on, because I'm very confused about a lot of stuff. #The characters dealing with what's going on extremely well: Um. Christ, where to start on this one? Rena's father dies, a single tear is shed. Keiichi and Rena killing dozens of armed men in cold blood with no remorse -- uh, that's not possible. Assuming they're the only ones not affected by the virus directly, which is how it's portrayed, they should have a lot more moral qualms about this. Irie offing himself does not perturb Rika in the slightest. And the biggest elephant in the room -- the world is falling apart around them and they are EXTREMELY and UNREALISTICALLY hopeful about it all. It's the APOCALYPSE, people. Act like it. Anybody else have a similar reaction? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Rika not reacting to Irie's blood splattering on her face implies that she's been through this many times and doesn't care anymore, but there's no way to tell becuase there wasn't enough information in this! Rena's just isn't a cry baby. She's always been shown as the rational one, even when she suffered from Lvl 5 symtpoms. Instead of just going on a murder rampage, she actually devised an elaborate plan. When Keiichi got shot by Takano in Kai, she was the one that had to speak up and say that if they don't get a move on, his sacrifice will have been for nothing. Same with when they thought Shion was going to die in that gunfight, she had to try and convince a hysterical Mion that if they don't try to escape, her sacrifice will have been for nothing. When her father got shot, she probably cried for him but realized she had to keep moving if she wanted to keep the rest of her loved ones alive. That's just my two cents. The Alphabet Proect is a political organization that's goal is to create (and/or prevent the creation of) Atomic, Biological, and Chemical weapons, otherwise known as ABC weapons. I'm pretty sure this group is unique to the Higurashi universe (like Tokyo and the Irie Institution) but I don't know. I don't know why they suddently started calling it the n-173 because it's always been the H173 agent in the original show. It's the agent that causes a victim to immediately undergo Lvl 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome symptoms, and is the shot that was used on Tomitake so he'd claw his throat out. As for Hanyuu's "bretheren," that's a good point. It's something that has never been introduced in the Higurashi universe before as far as I know. That's one of the many reasons why this should be a series, but as far as I can tell, this is it! There's only going to be the one episode. I mean it's been over a month now and there hasn't been anything else. I feel gyped as Hell. There's a lot that needs to be explained. Phoofaphant (talk) 20:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :It ought to have been comprised of like 5 or 6 individual episodes... Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I had some of the same thoughts exactly. Rants and slightly unorganized banter ahead.. *Some characters are OOC, incredible calamity being one offsetting trait. I'm giving Kaku the benefit of the doubt and assuming this is due to lack of explanation. Rena's lack of emotion for her father almost gave me a feeling that she would end up betraying the others, but that's just my wild speculation. Rika is totally indifferent, almost annoyed at Irie's violent suicide, especially contrasting with the main series (even after going through Irie's death countless times, she still displays at least a feeling of shattered hope when he dies in the arcs). This paired with Hanyuu appearing completely in "god-mode" tells me they've experienced many of these world before? *Which brings me to my next point- it could be just me, but what exactly are Rika and Hanyuu "observing"? *Pace is indeed too much, too fast. Even compared with Onikakushi's 3 anime episodes. I'd say at least give more background on Hinamizawa, the peaceful rural life.. nope, helicopters and doom right off the bat, killing spree of apparent madmen in 20 minutes. However, considering that I just recently finished rewatching the anime and played through the VNs quite a while ago, this didn't affect me all too much. I assume the speed is because they want to squish as much juicy plot as possible into set of OVAs. I appreciate Kaku's difference from the main storyline, although I can kind of see people who've never watched, read, or played Higurashi before finding it hard to follow. I'm still pretty hopeful about how the story will unravel and have next to no idea of what its outcome will be, considering how the plot has strayed from the original thus far. Also hoping that they'll further elaborate on exactly what's going on. Oh, and are we to assume everyone else in Hinamizawa is dead (or pretty much set to die)? Clairemily (talk) 21:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's not even really clear if there are going to be any further OVAs set on this timeline. MAL infers that it's one-off, but it seems like people are expecting other entries. :Honestly, though, where else are they going to go from here? It's already headed towards being Mad Max in Japan. Is it just going to show their travels through a ruined world? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi yuri. :Anywho, lets began my little rant. The story is so fast pace its not even funny. It goes by WAY to quick to settle down and explain what is going on, the characters are also a main point of concern. The absent of half the main cast proves something to me, unless the current cast was away or couldnt make it (Shion gets no acceptions she's voiced by the same VA as Mion). Secondly I do not believe two teenager armed with a cleaver and a bat can wipe out 20 guys who are bat shit crazy armed with rifles and erie can take down possibly 20 guards armed with ASSAULT RIFLES! Thirdly Rika acts like its just an average day for her, world falling apart? Welp not my problem, so thats why you wanted to save your friends right? So they can experience the apocalypse. COME ON! :It doesnt take time to explain, new comers will automatically get swamped with no info and are expected to learn right off the bat. I can understand this but thats just pure BS IMO. :Reminds me of Quan Tarintino movie called The Crazies to be honest, I can see where this is going by the end TBH.--slopijoe 00:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC)